the story of romeo and juliet
by dusk and her embrace
Summary: letters unsent
1. author's note

**an:**

okay, so like ff ate my formatting, so the original does not look like ff's boring, 'z0mg my server can't take tabbing' formatting.

this was a 'visual' representation i had to do for school on romeo & juliet. yes, and me being the nerd i (hope) i am, did a written one in the form of unsent letters. oh how romantic.

letter I is romeo to rosaline.  
letters II to IX is romeo to juliet.  
letter X is friar lawrence to romeo.  
letter epilogue is juliet to romeo.  
—just for clarification.

basic of knowledge of plot is not a necessity but recommended :)


	2. prologue

The Story Of

Romeo

&

Juliet;

Letters Unsent


	3. i

I.

My Rosaline,

Where are you,  
while I suffer through tragic hours of endless, sinister morning?  
While you are away from me,  
I sit here trying to scribe my ineffable thoughts, emotions, passion.

Wasting away.

Instead, should seek you?  
Lend Cupid my sight?  
So that he may find you,  
in this darkness,  
pin-point the source of your incredible beauty and release an arrow,  
where it will pierce through your heart, the insidious poison of my love trickling through your veins.

Then, maybe you will be able to find me too.  
Then, maybe,  
maybe you will be mine.

If only…

-

My dearest Diana,  
must your graceful, nimble heart venture so,

so far from my own?


	4. ii

II.

Stranger,  
sweet, graceful stranger,

Here, I write, unbeknown to you.  
You may not remember my name,  
my face,  
yet you, your beauty,  
far too rich for the earth,  
is branded into my head from this night,  
when I set eyes on you.

I had thought I was in love,  
in love with a lady by a name of which passes my mind.  
Now that I look back, I did not know love,  
love did not know me.

-

Juliet,

Juliet, my heart,  
my soul,  
my darling,

you have introduced love to me.


	5. iii

III.

Pretty sun,

Bring the morning light  
to my sinister, endless night.

Precious,  
Dian' cannot compare to your glowing warmth,  
she, harsh and cold,  
her only role;  
to illuminate the darkest, gloomiest time of day.

I will give up my arm,  
my leg,  
my name,  
my heart,  
my soul,  
just to be happy.

Just to be with you.

Do not hide, Juliet, do not hesitate.  
Take no notice of the petty happenings between our families, our love will surpass it all.  
Do not doubt, do not delay this any longer, for I love you,  
dear Juliet,  
my beloved angel,  
I love you.

Let us be one,  
let us be a  
blissful,  
euphoric one,  
and deny Jove his time to laugh.

Was it only chance that led  
me to your window tonight? It seems as though fate is on our side.


	6. iv

IV.

Light of my soul, Juliet

We are to be married!—  
joined together in an eternal,  
unbreakable oath of love and absolute adoration.

The Friar chided me for doting,  
or dare I say,  
'loving', previously,  
but you alone know, my love for you is true.  
you alone,  
can understand the true undying love and affection I hold for you,

darling Juliet.  
I await your arrival this afternoon,

bright angel.


	7. v

V.

My beautiful, darling wife,

Such a joyful occurrence, did happen this afternoon?  
Now, nothing matters,  
for I am happy.

My life had been previously darked by the twisted lies of  
flawed,  
misguided love.  
But you are the glimmer of hope,  
that has lead me to find  
true love and to find,  
you.

Beloved Juliet,  
even Cupid envies the way that I love you.


	8. vi

VI.

Oh, Juliet!  
What have I done? What have I done?

Oh, Juliet! My love!  
My brother, my friend, Mercutio,  
slain by the reckless Tybalt!  
I tried to make amends,  
oh how I did try,  
but Tybalt would not hear me.  
His only intention; to fight and now, he too is slain.

Slain by me!

Your Tybalt has too much hate.  
Has he never loved? Has he never felt such a passion, as I feel for you? Yet,  
if Mercutio had not spurred on the uncalled for hate within Tybalt …

Oh Juliet, what have I done?

If only you were here to wash this blood from my trembling palms.


	9. vii

VII.

Banished?

And to think that only an hour ago, we were bound together in blissful marriage.  
Now,  
banished?

Why,

not banished,  
but away from my love, away from you, away from my darling Juliet.

not banished,  
but loveless, lifeless.

banished.

oh, how I would rather death than knowing that I cannot reach you,  
touch you,  
embrace your fragile, angelic body within my arms.

Banished!  
Must good fortune abandon me so quickly? Oh woeful fate!

-

Juliet, may I see you for one last time, tonight?


	10. viii

VIII.

Dearest Juliet,

Bring back night,  
bring it back so we may linger in the presence of each other till never ending.

The light, the light!  
How it darkens my woe,  
the more the light,  
the faster time trickles away.

Whenever you hear the lark and it's harsh cry,  
close it out,  
shut your ears and hear only  
our heartbeats beating  
in  
time  
with  
each  
other.

-

Take no notice of your premonition for wherever you go, I will follow and if you die, I too will  
take my life.

Will I see you again?  
Will I be able to breathe in your scent and  
stroke your flawless,  
freckled  
skin once more?


	11. ix

IX.

My sun, my angel, my life, it cannot be true!

Why must your light be so dim?

Tell me it's Icarus' wings I see,  
shriveled and forlorn  
on the ground,  
and not yours glistening in the moon's desolate light.

Please, Juliet, come back to me!

-

Without you

I

am

nothing


	12. x

X.

Good son,

Do not fear, Juliet is not dead. Her father has arranged for her to be married to County Paris tomorrow. The Nurse has abandoned her. Her father has threatened to disassociate himself from her, if she is to decline marriage. Her mother cannot do anything for her. Her only option was to come to me.

Romeo, I have put forward this plan. I have given Juliet a potion, one that will imitate death for 42 hours. Everyone will presume that she has passed on, and place her in Tybalt's tomb. Once you receive this letter, you will proceed to the tomb and retrieve her once she wakes. From there you will return back to Mantua, this time with your Juliet in your arms, and you will be away from all the hatred and discord in Verona.

I wish you much luck, and may God be with you.

FL.


	13. epilogue

Epilogue.

-

Romeo, Oh Romeo.  
Be patient my Romeo,  
I will come back to you,  
For fate will bring us back together again.  
And remember,  
remember always

I love you


End file.
